


Oops I Snarried Again

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homage to all the Snarry we get in OTP and all the Snarry we've had in the previous films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops I Snarried Again

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 59 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Oops I Did It Again"  
 **Artist:** Britney Spears  
 **Summary:** Homage to all the Snarry we get in OTP and all the Snarry we've had in the previous films. Lots of OTP footage.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Oops I Snarried Again](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Oops.avi) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Oops I Snarried Again on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBEKyeekIpE) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/06/03/oops-i-snarried-again/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Oops.avi)


End file.
